Five Fights At Freddy's
by ItalianGod22
Summary: John has gotten a job at Freddy Fazzbears's Pizzeria but he needs to fight not only for his life but for a love also. Foxy X OC
1. Getting the Job

Five Fights at Freddy's

***Ok making this clear Foxy is a girl, Chicka is a girl, Bonnie is a boy, and Freddy is a boy. Just to keep it even. **

It was a normal day searching for a job in the local newspapers but then I saw an ad that amazed me beyond belief._ Freddy Fazzbear's Pizza now hiring guards for the night shift. 120 dollars a week. Not reasonable for Death or Dismemberment._

"Wow." I say pinching myself thinking this offer was fake and I was dreaming "I loved going there as a kid man Foxy was my favorite. I hope he is still in service after that incident."

I shudder as I say that. After that day I was traumatized. I saw all that happened with the kid's frontal lobe getting bitten off and the screams and cries of the crowd really got to me. I had to go under intense therapy after that and I was put on all kinds of medicine, A-Z you can name it I had it (No LSD's) so I can forget that fateful day.

**2 Hours later at Freddy Fazzbear's**

As I drove up to the parking lot I started to get flashbacks to fateful three minutes of my life. They were so real but I shook them off and went on with my day.

I found a parking spot right in front of the place witch was full of cars it was like the California expressway. Then I pulled my car perfectly into the spot. I shut of my car off and walked in.

As I opened the two glass doors I was still getting flash backs to that day. _Shit.___I think _Better take my meds the old ones are probably wiring off_. After as I think this I hear chuckling on the dining area

"Ok we have a birthday boy." Freddy exclaims.

"OOO I'm so excited! What's his name?" Chicka says with an exited voice. Then she walks up to a boy wiring a fake crown that says _Birthday Boy_. Something made me feel so unconfutable as she picked up the boy and I noticed the boy felt it to. Just that bib alone but that cocked look on her face. But what creped me out most of all was those second set of teeth in the back in her head.

"So what's your name?" Chicka says normally. "Uhh J-James and I-I am turning six today." The kid said nervously.

"Well Happy Birthday James! Hey Bonnie play us the Happy Birthday song why don't ya." Chicka says with a smile on her face going back to the stage.

While Bonnie started to play the Happy Birthday cords on her guitar I walked to the manager's office.

As I walked there I passed _Pirates Cove_ with its purple and starry curtains. What just really creped me out seeing that the curtains were more cleaner then when I last saw it like they just forgot about the Bite. Well I was lucky that she was _Out Of Order_ so I would not see Foxy's face at all. Today that is….

After passing the _Pirates Cove_ I found the manager's office. It was easy to spot with the big silver plaque written in bold black letters and it said '**Managers Office**'. (Big Freaking whoop!)

I knocked at the door and I heard a deep voice say "Come in." I open the door and I see a middle aged man sitting wiring a business suit with a red tie at a big desk looking at some papers.

"Well state your business and get going." The man said.

"I-I was here about the ad on the newspaper." I say nervously showing him.

He looks at me for about five seconds and then he exclaims "You're hired."

"What no papers, man really?" I say shocked.

"Yeh and you start tomorrow night at midnight!" He says with a growing grin on his face.

"Man thanks and can I have a glass of water so I can take my pills? They are not LSD's or anything really. Just pills to help with my depression." I lied it was pills to help calm my nerves about Foxy and the other animatronics because my heart rate was through the roof.

"Ok." He says handing me the cup "Sorry I don't have a fountain just use the bathroom."

"Thanks I will be going now." I say

Before I left the room he stopped me and said "Hey boy what's your name?"

"Well." I say "Its John. John Johnson."

"Ok you can go now." He says with a happy look.

"Ok bye. Oh and thanks." I said

"No problem." He says back

I leave the manager's office and go to the men's room so I can get my glass of water. But as soon as I got to the bathroom entrance I looked back and saw that all of the animatronics (except Foxy because she was in the cove doing her own biz.) were staring at me. Their looks were just too real. Like they wanted to kill me. That made my blood pressure go through the roof. I was so sweaty if my sweat were drinkable I would cure world thirst. Then I rushed into the bathroom filled the cup up with water and took my pill.

"Ahhhh that felt better." I say after the pill was taking effect.

After I took the pill in the bathroom I rushed out the door , got in my car, and went back home.

**End Of Chapter 1.**

**Hoped you guys liked it!**


	2. Foxy Encounter Part 1

Five Fights At Freddy's: Foxy encounter Pt 1

When I got home that day a billon questions were whizzing through my mind. Questions like,_ why did he hire me on such short notice? Why did he look like he was from the Mafia? Why wasn't he so fat like he was in the 70's? Why am I asking these questions? Why do I live? Why do I have little feelings for Foxy? She is just a dumb animatronic with a nice booty_ (Get it making Pirate jokes….. Just dumb ones lol. ARRRR there be booty in these waters lol. Ok sorry for getting off topic back to the story.)

After all these questions blew out of my mind I decided to have a nice nap on my couch. I laid down on it and snuggling to my warm couch pillow and fell asleep until eleven at night.

**Flash back to: The Bite Of 87' (This is the dream that John had while he was sleeping soundly on his couch. Ohh and it's my take on the bite of 87')**

_It was my seventh birthday and everyone in my family even my annoying brother went to Freddy Fazzbear's. The place was filled with children of all ages. Even the teens were having fun because of the arcade area. In the bathrooms I even heard moaning. (I don't know don't ask me why those teens were getting it on in the stalls just go along with it.) So when we go here I was amazed that animals could talk move and have normal conversations with the kids._

_It wasn't a long while when Foxy started her show. This was the first time I had ever seen Foxy after I saw her poster in front of the place advertising her arrival. She was about 5"6' with a crimson red body, a big bushy tail, and she smelled like Lavender with a hint of Dandelion. She looked that type of pirate that would kill first and ask questions later. I liked her the most when I first saw her, but after her first show she did something unthinkable._

_After her first show she was put on hold but I was still there looking at her beauty._

_But that was ruined by some thirteen year old who shoved me out of the way and started to climb over foxy ripping a hole in her skin more like a costume. As he reached up the top and he did the most stupid thing I'd ever seen in my early life. He puts his head in her mouth and yells sarcastically "AHHH HELP IM BEING EATEN BY FOXY THE MAN WHORE." He laughs but then it's interrupted by a snap and a chomp. _

_Her knife like teeth sank into his skull like someone cutting a watermelon. Blood was rushing down his face and he started to scream in agony. But she did not care but she pushed her teeth harder crushing his skill like a tomato. _

_After the boy screamed for everyone to hear it the whole entire place started to scream louder than he was. People like my mother were trying to help him out but to no avail. _

_The boy died that day and Foxy was decommissioned. _

_The only evidence that there's a chance that she would be back in show was that the manager said. "When I get the money I will fix Foxy and put her back on the show." _

_But the business went downhill from there. The teenager's parents sued the place for a big chunk of the income that Mr. Fazzbear had. He even almost filed bankruptcy over this but he somehow regained the money lost to him by that lawsuit… _

_He was a big hit again with the families and the kids just flooded in like before the bite. But Foxy still lingers today in her dusty cove waiting for someone to revive her show so she can entertain the children again._

_Ohhh how she missed them so._

**Ten Hours later, 11:00 pm**

"Geez again I was still thinking about that bite crap." I say in a sleepy daze.

"What time is it?" I say looking at the digital clock on my bookshelf filled with the finest of books.

The clock said 11:00 pm. I had to be there by midnight to start my shift.

"Well I guess I will have a late dinner again." I say as I get up off the couch.

I had a simple dinner. Well to be real with you guys it was a T.V. dinner that I could wip up in a minute or less. But I was happy.

After I made my dinner I sat at my couch watching some comedy shows. (Who knows I might die tonight.)

As the hour passed I hoped I could spend time with Foxy so I can get this sorted out with her. I could not get her out of my mind. It's like I loved her but with a passion.

"_No."___I thought "_How could I be in love with a machine, a piece of industry."_

As I pondered about that I saw the time hit 11:30 and I felt this was the time to go to my first night on the job.

***Well sorry to let you guys off on a cliff hanger but I have to go to sleep now I'll try to get part two out by tommarrow.**


	3. Foxy Encounter Part 2

**Foxy Encounter part 2,**

As I was getting dressed for my shift I remembered… It was tomorrow. I felt stupid until I got a phone call.

It was Mr. Fazzbear.

"Ok change of plans… Our last guard called it quits before he started his last shift so I need you to come in a day early." He said "See you at midnight. Oh and plus I need to inform you on some things about the place. See you there and bye."

I just shrugged it off like it was a coincidence and put my shoes on and i got in my car and just drove there

After a few minutes of driving I found the place as still as I remembered it. But the only thing that I thought was weird that I thought I was going to die.

But I shrugged it off and parked my car in front the place in the same spot as this afternoon.

After getting outside my car and opening the two glass doors. Everything was pitch black and silent but then I heard a voice that broke it.

"Hello John is that you?" Fazzbear asks

"Yes." I said "Like you told me to. At midnight." Pointing to the clock on the wall.

"Sorry that I had to call you on such short notice. But he just said he had enough of this place and he was leaving." Fazzbear says with a depressed tone.

"Well I am here so don't fret man… Fuck him he is just a little scared of those fake things just standing there." I say trying to cheer him up.

"Ok get to it John its two after midnight." Fazzbaear says while pointing at the clock. "Oh and remember close those doors if you absolutely need to it conserves power."

He starts to explain for about ten minutes about the animatronics and how they get quirky at night and they think you are an endo without its costume and how it's against the rules and they will stuff you into a Freddy Fazzbear costume. (You know the story by now if you play the game.)

What really got to me was the stuffing of you into the costume. Well it really got my heart racing. Knowing if I fucked up or they got into the room that I was going to stay in for the night would surely get me killed. Oh hell no I am going to leave.

But I stayed because I had nothing to live for really. Parents died, Girlfriend cheated on me, and that bite.

But something inside of me wanted to fight. Fight them and get revenge.

After Fazzbear finished explaining about the door system he showed me the office that I was going to stay in.

It was a small room with illuminated by a small light bulb. It has a desk with some T.V's. In the middle of the desk was a tablet. I picked it up to see all the cameras of each room. There was a chair in the back of the room. It was comfy. Like it would make you fall asleep if you rested on it. To my left and right the two same buttons were highlighted _Door, _and_ Light_. I pressed the door button to see a large metal door slam shut. I pressed it again to open it.

"Ok I'll be going now see you tomorrow." Fazzbear said as he was leaving.

**1 AM**

Well no one moved yet. But Foxy was poking her head out of her curtains.

After seeing her poke her head out of the curtains I lowered the tablet and took a deep breath.

Two seconds later I look at the tablet and the curtains were open and Foxy was gone. I look at the west hall and I see her running down the hall to my office. I dropped my tablet to see her leaning on the left doorway brandishing her blade and watching me through the reflection.

"Well, Well, Well what do we have here?" she asks with a feminine voice.

"What about your pirate accent? I ask with intent to offend her. I wanted a fight.

"Fuck that." She said laughing "All I want is your skull in my collection. The rest I will stuff in a suit."

"S-So you know I was human." I ask nervously after she finished.

"No fucking shit Sherlock. I just want to just rip your skull out from the inside right now." She says with increasing anger. I knew she was going to attack any moment because those cute golden eyes turned red when I asked that.

"Well why don't we fight right now to the death or one of us surrenders." I proclaim challenging her.

Probably was the worst mistake in my life because after I said that she lunged at me with her robotic fist and slugged me in the face. It felt like a truck hitting me at seventy miles per hour.

I went flying out of the room hitting a wall.

I got up and say wiping the blood off my mouth. "Is that it? It felt like getting hit by a pussy cat." After I say that she followed up with two seemingly harder punches.

I fell on the floor in a daze. Bleeding faster than before.

"Well give up yet human? Just do it now and I will make your death fast." She says cocky.

"No." I say getting up with the little strength I had in me and attempted to kick her.

But I failed and she knocked me out with one more punch.

**Ok that's the end of Part Two. The next part is a new chapter so get ready. Plus shout out to my Italian fans out there.**


	4. Foxy Crush Pt 1

**Foxy's Crush.**

We join our friends. Maybe enemies. Maybe lovers. (I don't know it's my story.) In Foxy's cove after the big fistfight between Foxy and John. John got his ass handed and is now trapped. Foxy has plans for him. What type of plans? Sexual? Horrible? Scary? Or downright gory?

**Foxy's POV, 2:00 Am**

"So I got the human in my clutches, what do I do with this meat bag? He fought for his life and horribly lost." I laugh uncontrollably as I thought what I could do to him.

Then something hit her as she looked at him. She recognizes him from somewhere. Was he maybe one of the kids who saw the bite take place?

"Ohh my god was he the boy that was standing there watching as I bit the dumbass teen who climbed in my mouth?" I say to myself. "Well I can't just kill him, he loved me."

She loved him back….

"Well what else is there." She said looking around her pirate's chest.

After she looked around in the chest she pulled out three costumes. (Still had the wiring so it would still kill him if she put him in there.)

A Fox, Wolf, and a Bear costume.

"I should probably make him my lover… Butt Freddy would not approve me of dating an endo. But if I stuff him into a costume Freddy would not know the difference." She says quietly as she did not want to awaken her guest.

As she thought about this her programing begin to change… She was beginning to be become crazy for John. Like it's her mission to love him... But she was fighting it back... She knew if she went crazy again for a boy she would kill him like she did to the last security guard…

"I don't want him to end up like Mike… I just want a man to love." Foxy says while a tear runs down her cheek trying to let go of Mike.

**Flashback to last night,**

Foxy and Mike were talking in the security guard's room talking until Foxy brings up something.

"Hey Mike can I ask you something?" She blushes "Can we be together forever?"

Mike was shocked at this question but was intrigued by this. He had dated Foxy for the past month and she and Mike had a pretty romantic relationship.

"Ok how?" Mike says hugging her.

"Really because it involves you being stuffed inside a costume." Foxy said confused. She never had a man agree to this in her whole life. The men she would ask that question would usually get up and quit or just leave and never come back.

"Do it." Mike says releasing her from the hug and blushes back.

"Ok but this might hurt a lot Mike. You don't have to do this you know." Foxy says trying to convince him not to because she was worried that she might screw up and he might die forever.

"Just do it I have full faith in you babe." Mike says kissing her on the cheek witch made Foxy blush.

Like that kiss hypnotized her she did what Mike said. She grabbed the Fox costume witch just looked like hers but more for a male from her cove and went back to show him.

"I love it." Mike says while he gives her the thumbs up to do it.

"Ok for this to work I need to put you to sleep so close your eyes." Foxy said as Mike nodded in agreement.

After Mike closed his eyes Foxy knocked him clean out with her fist.

She did not know how to do it because Freddy usually does it by himself and only himself. He forbids anyone but him to perform the ritual of the 'ANTROPODS' but she has seen him done it before a dozen of times.

She reviewed the steps in her mind.

_First, take off the costume's helmet_

_Second, stuff the body feet first into the costume until the head is only sticking out._

_Third, Insert power core and wait…._

After checking with herself she did those steps. But when she tried to insert the power core she dropped it. Killing the chances that they would live together forever.

Knowing she murdered her boyfriend she was devastated.

"What have I done?" She asked herself "I killed him and it's my fault."

She had to do something fast or else Freddy would know something is up. So she rushed for the garbage box outside trying to trip no alarms.

She succeeded in her task. When she came back to her cove she was caught by Freddy. He gave her a look but she rushed behind the curtains.

She could not remember anything after that.

***Ok before you ask. "Why did you make Foxy fall in love with John aren't they enemy's?" My answer is to just stick around until the story develops. **


	5. Foxy Crush Pt 2

**Foxy's crush: Part 2,**

As the flashback finished she noticed that John was waking up from his slumber and she decided to go say hi.

**John's POV**,

I woke up to seeing Foxy walking towards me. But she looked like she did not want to kill me but she wanted to talk.

"John I am so sorry for trying to kill you back there I did not realize that you were the kid that saw the bite happen." Foxy says but she quickly realizes that John was going under a panic attack.

"That bite man it was so horrible… The blood, brain chunks flying everywhere. How could such an innocent turn a fox turn bad?" I say calming down.

"Well." She said "That teen was really offending me by calling me a man whore... So I bit him more like chomping his whole frontal lobe off in the process." She says like she was joking.

I looked at the clock. It says 5:59 Am.

"Well it was fun hanging out with you and all but I have to bounce because my shift is about to end." I say "But we can hang out tonight… We could talk more then."

As soon as I got up and started to walk out the door Foxy blushed, turned me around pulling me close to her and saying "Well can I tell you something?"

She had to tell him now before he left.

"I love you John. I want you to be my first mate. And as in mate I mean se-." She was cut off by John kissing her lips.

John felt like he was in heaven. He knew that Foxy felt it too.

After the bell rang to signify the end of his shift. John broke the kiss and left in his car.

John knew she was the one…. He did not know why but he knew she was it. From the soft kiss to her sexy voice. Plus vixens kind of turned John on from time to time.

**Foxy's POV,**

I felt the weight of the world lifted off my shoulders after I kissed John. I peeped my head out to see Freddy looking at me pissed. Like he knew what was up.

"You are such a slut you know that… Remember I am your boyfriend." Freddy says pissed with his arms crossed looking away from foxy.

"But you are too abusive and I love him more. Consider us done Freddy." I say angrily. But I knew it was the right thing to do.

"Well how about I tell you that I'll have Chicka kill him tonight and chop him up into human sushi." Freddy says with a murder on his mind. "Hey Chicka, when you kill him can Foxy have the penis because she loves him so much."

"Shure can do boss." Chicka says while sharpening a meat cleaver she found in the kitchen. "After seeing him fight Foxy, I think he will be a piece of cake."

"You can't do this Freddy I won't let you." I say loudly to catch Freddy's attention as he walked back to the stage.

"Well I was hoping you would say that because I will have Bonnie keep you company. More like keep you from leaving your little shit place so you can stop Chicka." Freddy says laughing. "Right Bonnie?"

Bonnie nods in agreement. He is a silent type but he is deadly in a fight.

_I need to do something quick.___I thought looking at the manager's office._ Maybe I can call John and tell him about what's going to happen tonight._

I rush over to the manager's office and close the door behind me.

I heard banging at the door and I knew it was Freddy so I had to make this quick.

I found John's phone number and punched the number into the phone. It went straight to voice mail.

I told him everything he needed to know.

After I finished Freddy busted in the door and dragged me by the ear to my cove and threw me in there.

"You better not come out or else we will make you watch your boyfriend die right in front of your eyes." Freddy screamed as he left.

***Well here comes the action in the next chapter so prepare your pants and your bladder because it's gunna be a doozie**


	6. Fighting Against A Robotic Chicken

**Fighting against a robotic chicken,**

**John's POV**

As I was driving home I was thinking about that kiss.

It was so warm and moist... Like I was kissing a real girl.

It put me in a drug like induced state. Just thinking about Foxy would just make me snap back to that memory. Back to that kiss.

I made it home around 7:30 Am. Getting out of my car and walking into my apartment I saw that I had a voice message.

I called the VM machine up and it said that I had one message from Freddy Fazzbear's Pizza.

I let the message play and it was Foxy talking. She sounded worried.

"John just to let you know you better be on your guard tonight Freddy is sending Chicka after you and she will be armed with a meat cleaver." I could hear banging in the background and Freddy swearing in Italian.

"If you got beaten by me, she will whip your ass and she will chop you up like sushi." After she finished I hear Freddy break into the room and I heard her scream and the message ended.

"Fuck…" I scream. "Freddy you fucking piece of junk shit you messed with the wrong person and his girlfriend."

What I just called Foxy my girlfriend.

My face went red. Not with embarrassment but with love and compassion.

"I better get ready for my fight tonight." I say quietly remembering the blunt weapons store down the street.

I grabbed the little money I had left in my wallet and put on my shoes and walked down the street to "Blunty's weapons shop."

The store had an Ammunition look but hit soled only blunt and sharp weapons.

The clerk saw me and greeted me.

"Hi sir welcome to Blunty's… Where we are the number one sellers of blunt and sharp weapons the city." He said with a happy tone.

"Ok what do you have that would put fear in your aggressor's face?" I ask.

"Oh you want damage or fear?" he says back.

"Both and one that would knock out an animatronic in a few seconds." I say with a grin.

He looks at me surprised. "What? An animatronic?" He says with this weird expression. Looked like fear.

"Yeh like the ones at Freddy Fazzbear's." I snap back at him witch switches his mood from fear to normal.

"Oh are you the new night guard there?" He asks.

Something wasn't right. How would he know?

"Just take this." He says handing me the "Bat 5000."

"How do I use this?" I ask confused. The bat looked like a normal bat with a stun baton stuck to it.

"Just load the stun baton and it will stun your opponents with ease." He exclaims pointing to the bottom of the bat.

"Ok I get it now. Just whack them in the head with the stun side." I say

"Easy enough. How much is going to cost?" I ask searching my pocket to pull out a twenty "Will this cover it?"

"Yes that will be enough and here some batteries." He says as he hands me the 6v batteries.

"Thank you." I say as I leave.

**Clerk's POV**

"No problem. Come back anytime." I say as the door shuts. I get a growing grin. I pick up the phone to make a call.

The person picks up the phone.

"The guard has some defense better suit up Freddy it's an EMP." I say "Do you have those vests that I gave you as a present last year?"

"Yeh why?" Freddy asks

"Use them its 'EMP away' it will protect you from blows from the stun baton." I say with a grin.

"Well Chicka needs it more than me she is going to attempt to kill him tonight. If that's the case I will help the job go faster." Freddy says then laughs knowing this is the night that they would get John in their clutches tonight.

"Ok good luck.. Tell me if you kill him." I say hanging up.

**John's POV (again),**

I got home feeling so empowered. Just like that I could whack that bitch and she would be on the floor freaking out like she would have a seizure.

"This is going to be a piece of cake. Mmmmm cake." I say

I look at the clock and its 12:00 pm. I better go to sleep so I can be rested for tonight.

I lay on the couch falling asleep.

***What did you think what I would let John defend himself. Plus if you got confused about the clerk and Freddy. They knew each other from year's back it would take another story to explain but I will numb it down. The clerk Known as Albert Shoal was the first guard to ever work there. He hated Foxy as just as Freddy did. So they became friends pretty quick and after Albert quit after getting too bored of the place. He opened a weapons shop more like a trap to leak info to Freddy so he can get ready. Ready for whatever the guard planned that involves wepons. **


	7. Fighting A Robotic Chicken part 2

**Fighting against a robotic chicken part 2**

**John's POV still,**

I woke up at 10:30 at night and I was perked up like a mothafucka on steroids.

I was ready for the fight.

I took a shower, got dressed, brushed my teeth, and sat down to watch T.V.

Again I watched comedy so I can laugh my ass of before the fight with Chicka.

I got up and swung my bat around like I was hitting someone in the face then smashing their skull in a million pieces.

After I finished it was about 11:30 pm.. Time to get to Freddy's for the fight of my lifetime.

I got in my car and drove off to Freddy Fazbear's.

I arrived there at midnight and saw the manager outside waiting for me.

He saw me and waved.

I parked my car in front of him and got out holding my bat.

"Why are you bringing that inside my building boy you better tell me." Mr. Fazzbear said as I grab the keys and walk in.

"Well to protect myself from anyone that comes in." I say shutting the door and locking it.

On my way to the office I wanted to go see Foxy and see if she was alright.

I open the curtains to see her tied up like she was being raped. I freed her and she hugged me and said "Freddy beat me." Pointing to the bruises on her ass and her face.

After I saw that I got madder. Madder then I was after I entered the place.

As I left I saw Bonnie behind me. He scared me. Then he pushed me out of the cove and I went straight to the security office.

**3 Am,**

Everyone has moved except Freddy and Chicka was closing on me fast.

I lifted up my tablet and checked on the lights.

Nothing on the left.

But an ugly looking chicken standing with her mouth wide open to my right.

I quickly closed the door before she got in.

"Ha Ha you chicken bitch can't get in AWWWW TO BAD." I teased.

After I finished she busted her hand through the window and pushed the door button and she waltz straight in swinging her meat cleaver.

She missed both times as I dodged her attacks.

I knew what to do, beat the shit out of her and EMP her. After she was done he would go for Freddy then Bonnie to free Foxy out of this hell hole.

I swung at Chicka. She got slugged by my bat and she fell to the floor.

As I was ready to finish her of Freddy leaped out of nowhere and superman punched me in the face.

I got knocked back but I was up swinging putting Freddy down in the process.

Both of them were groping in pain. Now to finish them off...

I activated my stun baton and poked it at them but they weren't stuned. They just got up and laughed.

"Go ahead continue it's worthless." Chicka says laughing as I poked her with my stun baton.

After finishing Freddy just took my bat and baton and just smashed it on his leg.

"Now our turn. Chicka grab him and take him to Foxy I want her to see this happen."

She nods and grabs me. I struggle but to no avail she was to strong.

I was dragged to the Pirates Cove and thrown through the curtains and right in front of Foxy and Bonnie.

"No don't do this Freddy." Foxy grabs me crying.

She was trying to protect me but Bonnie grabbed me from her warm soft and safe hands and I was put into the hands of a sinister villain.

Freddy slaps Foxy real hard in her face.

"Don't speak just watch and if I hear a word I will cut his neck right open." Freddy yelled as Foxy fell hard to the floor with a big bruise on her cheek.

I saw this and this made me angry. I got up and disarmed Freddy and cut Bonnie's face clean off.

I was about to finish Bonnie too but Freddy simply just punched me in the face.

I fell into Chicka's cold dead arms. Bruises on both of my eyes I could barely see anything but I heard Freddy say. "Huh you get angry when you see your girl toy get hurt aww how cute how about I help you more."

He grabs Foxy and punches her across the face. She went flying across the stage.

I struggled against Chicka but she had her cleaver on my neck and she whispered "Son don't move or else ill cut your head clean off." After she said that I stopped struggling and just stood there watching as Freddy beat her to a pulp.

Left, right, and center she was being punched kicked and elbowed.

After Freddy was done with her she was bruised all over her face with oil dripping out of her mouth (their version of blood).

All I can do was sit there while Freddy lifted her head up and started kissing her on the lips sucking up some oil in the process.

"Ahh the fresh taste of oil…. Never had that in a long time." Freddy said as he finished sucking up the oil and gulping it down.

"Stop violating her you monster. You want me not her. Have some humanity…. Just kill me and get it over with." I say weakly.

"Nooooo." Foxy said with the little strength she had.

"Well." Freddy said "I wanna have some fun with you first John then we kill you." After he said that he nodded to Chicka and she hit me as hard as she could and knocked me out.

***Well that was part two to the Chicka fight. I tried to keep it real for the most part but John still has a fighting chance. Tune in to see the next part it will really shock you guys. Plus how did this feel to you? Did you feal sad for the two or just mad because Freddy is just a bully? PM me with your answer and ill reply.**


	8. A love that never fades

**A Love that never fades.**

"_I will love you through death….. Everyone thinks we are dead but we are in our own world... A world that we call home… A world where we will spend the rest of eternity together in love…. Death is just the beginning to our life together… Just the beginning." – ItalianGod22_

I wake up in a cold dark room.

I get up and feel some something warm. It was Foxy. She was dyeing I felt her pulse it was slowing down and she wasn't responding to my calls.

I feel around to find a light switch and I flicked it on. I was in the freezer. Foxy was here too.

She awoke to see me turn the light switch and said weakly "John I think we are fucked man just come here and we could cuddle." A tear runs down her cheek.

I ran towards her and I hugged her.

I heard the bell. The bell that my shift was over. But I could not leave. We were trapped until the manger came but he doesn't come until 6:30 am we would die before he got here.

But I heard a sound coming from the back. Deliveries were coming in.

"Foxy can you hear that just hang on a little bit longer babe we are going to live." I yell trying my best to keep her awake.

The door slides open two guys coming in.

They saw us and they rushed in to help.

They dragged both of us out. But I dragged Foxy to my car starting it so she can warm up.

I went back inside so I could get an extra power core so I could fix Foxy.

I found one.

I ran inside my car to see Foxy just waking up.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"You're coming with me I'm going to fix you." I say as I start driving.

Foxy closes her eyes to take a nap.

I got home twenty minutes later and hulled Foxy into my apartment.

I placed her onto my bed and under my covers.

**Foxy's POV**

I wake up in an unfamiliar room. I was in a bed just like mine but something felt off but then I hear the door open to see John enter the room.

"Foxy your awake now I can fix you up and you can stay as long as you want." He says as he hugs me.

I blush.

"I'm sorry that I dragged you into this John. But I need to get you out." I say as he breaks the embrace.

"But how? They are stronger than us Foxy how do we fight them." John asks.

"I need to make you one of us so you can defeat Freddy and his crew." I say nervously.

"Like getting stuffed?" John asks.

"No better than that. I give you a cursed costume and when you put it on it will become your 'Second Form'." I say

"So like a _Fursona_?" John asks.

"Yeh like that. Do you remember where those costumes are at? You need to get one." I say hoping he would understand.

"Yes mam." John says while he solutes me.

He ran out of the room and I could hear his car start from the outside and he drives off.

**John's POV**

I arrive at the place ten minutes later reviewing the plan in my mind.

First: Get the costume.

Second: Get out before you get caught.

Third: Go home.

I get out of the car going around back to the backstage area. I opened the door with a spare key that was hidden under the mat.

I rushed towards the Pirates Cove and I found the chests with the costumes in her fake ship.

I chose the wolf because it looked good.

I ran back the way I came in and rushed around front with the costume in hand. I was stopped by Freddy.

"Hey Meatbag who told you that you can get out of the freezer?" Freddy screams.

But I just push past him and I get in my car and I drive home.

I get home and I dragged my new costume into the house and I laid it out flat for Foxy to see.

"It's good but I'm running out of power." Foxy says.

I rush over to her and I quickly replace the power core and she is as good as new.

"Ok now clean the costume out. We need room for you to get in." Foxy says while pointing to the stuff inside of it.

I quickly remove it and place it on the other side of the floor.

"Now what?" I ask.

"Now just get inside and put on the wolf mask if it works this will become part of your body. You can summon it whenever you wish." Foxy says while I put on the final parts of the costume.

I put the mask on and I started to change.

I felt an excruciating pain all around my body as the costume took hold of my body.

Suddenly I turned into a wolf.

I had black primary color with a red secondary.

My eyes lit up blue.

I felt like I could kill a rabbit right now.

"Wow." Foxy says blushing.

**(We have a lemon moment coming on)**

She pulls me towards her and says. "I've ben a bad vixen I need a good punishment."

She slaps her ass.

I blush as my member started to go up.

Hey it's bigger now that's a plus.

She pulls me into my bedroom and kisses me on the lips.

I kiss her back.

I start to kiss her neck.

As I'm kissing her neck she lets out a quiet moan.

I and Foxy mated for the rest of the night. I felt awesome. I haven't felt this good in years.

***Sorry for the lemon Moment but I'll try not to have as much as one per story maybe two. **


	9. The Dream

**The dream….**

***Ok I got a comment form a guy named RedCaptian5 (Go check him out he is an awesome guy and his FNAF fanfic is great.) He says that I need to make the chapters longer and make it more detailed too so if the fight scene is kind of gross you can thank him. **

It was the middle of the night. Foxy and I are sleeping after the night we had.

I heard some noises around the house. I thought we were being robbed. The city we live in is not the best city, crime rates have been on an all-time high sense last year.

I wake up to see three sets of glowing eyes. Wait glowing eyes? Each light focused on me like they were stalking me in my sleep.

I moved around and the glowing eyes went dark. _Great they did not see me. I needed to do something fast. _Before I could do anything someone flipped the light switch to reveal all three of them standing around my bed.

But they looked different. Bonnie looks more like a female with the makeup he has on. Oh and he had whiskers but they are stubs. His eyes are green and he looks slimmer.

I looked to my right at Chicka and she looks more sexy then the last model she had a more puffed out chest. But it was covered by the "let's eat" covering her chest. Man you were going to see some jugs you pervez, plus she has no beak which makes her look ugly as fuuuuck.

I glanced to my left to see Freddy. He looked the creepiest of them all. He looked like he gained a couple more pounds. The thing had a pot belly for Crist sakes. He had a bowtie and looked more cartoonish, and his face looked like one of those dumbass people form those old cartoons. He had blush on his face witch made him more girlish then his friends. But I'm not complaining…. Just kidding he looks like a faggot that just got finished a sexual role-play as a school girl.

I get up noticing that I was still in my wolf form and I look at Freddy and crew. They looked like they were going to piss their pants.

First I went to bonnie and just smacked him out of the way. He did not even put a fight.

I went up to him to finish him off. I grabbed him and ripped his face off showing his robotic head and he was leaking oil profusely.

I left him there to rot and ran towards Chicka she put her arm up to block the punch but as I punched her she went flying out of the room.

I went to see how she was doing. She was in a daze so I helped her by punching her even more basically ripping off her costume and dismantled it. After I was finished with her she was a pile of parts. I ripped her into chicken nuggets.

Freddy was watching in awe as I was doing this. After I finished I looked at him. He bolted but to no avail, I caught him before he ran out the door and I lifted him up and ripped him apart limb by limb, oil rushing out of his body as I ripped out each limb. He shrieked in agony as I did this. After I finished him he was only a torso and a head, I left him by the door to die.

I went back to my room to check if Foxy was alright but as I entered the room I saw another version of Foxy grab her and leaped out the window.

I only had one peek at her face but she had only one golden eye and the whole body except her head was missing a costume. Plus she was saying gibberish like her voice box was broken. Her mask had a white primary color and a pink secondary. Her mask looked like a clown's mask. I called her Mangle because she looked the part.

I jumped out the window to chase after her but she ran faster down the street then me and she hoped in a broken down van witch was a greenish blue color with tinted windows.

The back doors closed and she drove off with Foxy as her captive.

I was devastated but I ran after the car but when I reached the end of the street I bumped into a man in a trench coat. He turned around and chased after me.

He caught me by surprise and stabbed me in the back, blood rushed out of my mouth and I fell like a brick to the floor.

He walked in front of me and ripped of his trench coat to reveal an ugly disturbing body.

He had a black body with three white lines on both his hands and at the bottom of his legs. His face had purple paint coming down in a straight line to the bottom of his face. He had this big creepy smile.

He looks at me for a good solid minute and then says "Rise and shine Mr. Johnson." He laughs "Rise and shine."

After he says that I black out.

I gasp and jump out of bed.

_What the fuck?_ I thought._ Just a dream… I hope Foxy is alright?_

I went back to the bed to see a sleeping Foxy on my bead safe and sound nuzzled up to some pillows and she was snoring.

I laugh silently to myself and looked at the digital clock next to the king sized bead.

_6:30 wow I was out for a good six hours. I beater make breakfast before she wakes up..._ I think as I walk out of the bedroom.

***Sorry for the not so long chapter but I felt like stopping here and plus guys go check out RedCaptian5 he is the one that inspired me to do better in this chapter.**


	10. Eggs and Transformations

**Eggs and Transformations.**

I walk into the kitchen and open the fridge… I see bacon and eggs.

_Well._ I thought. _Maybe a nice breakfast could thank her for that nice night yesterday._

I take the eggs out and look at them for cracks. They seemed fine but I forgot that Foxy was a robot.

"Fuck I forgot." I say silently "She is a robot so she doesn't eat… But maybe. No." I look at the eggs and I get a crazy idea.

I think back to when we first met she was eating dead bodies… She is an animal she does that. She is a carnivore she might be able to eat eggs. But if she doesn't maybe it's an extra dish for me.

I turn on the gas cooker and I put a pan on the stove and let it cook for a while. I prepare the bacon and put it in the oven.

_This might wake her up, it always does that to me._ I think back to my childhood. I shudder for a bit but I let out a smile.

I smell the eggs I needed to flip them.

I flipped them around and started to scramble them until I hear the bedroom door open wide to see a tired Foxy standing in the doorway naked.

"Umm John what's cooking is it eggs and bacon? Please tell me I love eggs and bacon." Foxy asks but her question was answered by the smell of bacon from the oven. She took a big sniff and she relished it. She never smelled that sent in a while.

"Well the bacon is done I guess." I say while looking at the oven. "And Foxy stop walking around naked put some clothes on." She lets out a groan and walks back in the bedroom and puts her bra and underwear on.

"Is this good now princess?" Foxy snapped at me.

"Yeh whatever." I say as I go towards the oven and grab a mit and opened the door moving on to the right so I would not get caught by the heat that expelled from the oven.

I grabbed the large dark plate out of the oven revealing golden brown crispy and delicious bacon. I closed the oven door and I laid the big black plate down on the kitchen counter and after I finished I was reminded about the eggs by the smell that they were done so I scrambled them some more and after I thought they were perfect I shut of the stove and grabbed two plates and set them down on the table.

Foxy blushed because she was never treated so well in her life. Like he cared for her. She never received this treatment before but from Mike but she tried to shake the memory off and tried to enjoy the morning like it is.

"How many pieces of bacon do you want Foxy two or three because I don't have enough for seconds." I ask her as she looked up from the table with a cheerful smile on her face.

"Three." Foxy said with excitement. I knew she was waiting for these eggs so I did not put her off any longer or else she would probably explode out of excitement.

I put three pieces of bacon with a few spoon full of eggs and hand the plate over to the exited fox who without no impulse she started to gobble down the eggs like she did not have any good food in years.

"Geez Foxy slow down mate you are scaring me." I say a little bit worried for her.

She stops eating like a brute and looks at me with some egg on her face.

"I'm so sorry for eating so fast. I never had food like this in years ever sense Chicka discovered she liked to make her dumb pizza that's what we all ate for twenty years. Pizza after pizza man, I wanted something different one day and I asked her and she looked at me with disgust and just kept cooking like she was programed to do it." Foxy admits. John feels the same pain. Having to eat cereal for twenty years did not help his situation against Foxy eating like a caveman.

"Hey how about I join in?" I ask sitting down next to her with my plate filled with eggs and bacon.

For half of the morning we enjoyed our eggs with another helping of bacon. Then we went back to bed to digest the eggs and bacon we just ate.

**Freddy's POV,**

"So what is the plan now Bonnie we have nothing… Just face it Foxy is gone. She is with that meat bag now." Freddy says about to cry but in a flash of a second Bonnie interrupted Freddy's sorrow fest with an idea.

"How about we kill them with guns?" Bonnie asks "It would make our lives easier and maybe we could take the new guys along." He points to the newer versions of themselves that were sleeping.

"Yes but where are we going to get the guns Bonnie?" Freddy said with a little hope he had left.

"Well Freddy I need to show you something come with me." Bonnie says pointing to the backstage.

They both walk in the dark room but nothing is there.

"Bonnie cut your shit and show me already." Freddy commanded.

After he said that Bonnie pushed a button on the wall and it revealed a gun wall. The wall was huge. It had all types of guns from the pistols to the rocket launchers. It was illuminated by a few LED lights.

"Holy shit where do you get this stuff Bonnie? Where you are in the military or something man you just won us this war." Freddy says excitedly. But Bonnie hushes him and points the line of tommy guns on the wall. Each one had the name of the person in the group.

"So I planned it like this…" Bonnie said as he started to explain the plan to Freddy but Freddy looked at him confused.

"So we go over that fucks house and we kill him and will take that traitor bitch with him if we have to." Bonnie explained. He tried to null it down because Freddy looked confused.

"Ok so when do we do it?" Freddy asked excitedly. He wanted to do it now but he had a show in twenty minutes.

"Maybe tonight… Maybe we just go in there and intimate him and make him give up Foxy. Plus ill have Mangle point a laser oh John's chest just to seal the deal." Bonnie said with a grin.

"So have Mangle cover with a sniper basically." Freddy concluded.

"Yeh like that Freddy now you are catching on man." Bonnie says laughing his full head off. Freddy joined in the laughter. Now both of them were laughing with evil intent.

**John's POV,**

I got up out of the bed because I wanted to show Foxy something. Something that I'd never showed anyone before. My PDW collection. I had these sense I was fifteen and I cherished them so. In my PDW (Personal Defense Weapons) collection consisted of a Tommy gun, my family's M911 from WWII and a Twelve Gage Shotgun.

The Tommy gun had a Hazel stock with the name embroiled into the right side of the gun that said "John Johnson Forever live and be free" It was my dad's before he died of old age. It fired rounds up to .35 mm and it traveled at a velocity of 220 mph with an impact rate of a charging bull. It was my killer, my best friend in time of need.

Next to my M911. I had this baby for about the same time as the Tommy but this gun. But it was in the family for about as the same time as WWI ended and still works. Man and this is not a pea shooter. I upgraded the bullets to FMJ and those baby's fly through anything I mean ANYTHING so I want to use it on my friends AKA. Freddy, Chicka, and Bonnie If they ever have the balls to come over and try to kill me they would get filled with hot flaming led…

Lastly to my Twelve Gage Shotgun. It's a recent to my collection coming to the wall when I was twenty (I'm twenty five BTW). This silver and black beauty would clear out an entire room with five shots. But I could switch to buck and I am a deadly guy up close and personal.

As I was admiring my wall of guns, I heard the bedroom door open slowly it was Foxy standing there confused…

"Hey why do you have those guns?" Foxy asked. She was confused because John had a weapon inside of him. His second form could easily win a fight…. Maybe he did not know how to use it.

"It's my gun wall this is just for defense just in case things get bad with Freddy and gang or Freddy and the hemorrhoids because they follow him like a cult." I say laughing. But I was a little nervous if for some odd reason if they come with backup I would be screwed because I heard that they had more animatronics in the back that they never use because they look too scary or something….

"Well there are always your second form you know John you want to know how to use it?" Foxy asks knowing that is more deadly with combined his overprotectiveness.

"Well teach me Foxy I did not want a bullet fired anyways I love my guns and to tell you the truth they are pretty old…" I pleaded because I wanted to use my wolf form to defeat them in a fistfight… I was tired of being pushed around by those FUCKING assholes.

As I thought about those assholes and this made me angry and I felt a very great pain all around my body. I felt like I was transforming into my second form. I went a foot taller and I wanted to kill a bunny again. With that urge again I better get my act together. I let out a roar and Foxy stood there proud as I opened my eyes to reveal my blue glowing eyes.

"How did you do that John? That was awesome I did not have to teach you anything." Foxy was exited that I knew how to use the second body whenever I wanted to.

"Don't call me John call me Dust the assassin wolf." I proclaim with a grin.

"So how did you do that Dust?" Foxy asked. She was confused that I could learn it so fast.

"Well I just thought about the sight of you getting hurt and it made me angry and I felt a weird feeling so I used that and built it on with more anger and here I am here now." I say but something confused me how do I get out of this form…

After a few minutes I calmed down and in return made me return to my human form.. _So it's like a hulk effect I see her get hurt witch gets me angry witch makes me go into my second form. Or if I just plain mad enough. _I thought.

**Time jump to midnight,**

I and Foxy were getting ready for bed when I heard a knock at my door. I went over and opened it to see Freddy holding a tommy gun at my chest. I quickly raised my hands hoping he would not shoot me.

"Stay here cunt bag I am going to get your slut out here too we are having a party. Toy Chicka come get him and put him outside." Freddy commanded.

Toy Chicka nodded and pushed me outside into the cold dark sidewalk.

"Get on your knees and don't do shit because you have a sniper pointed at you." She says while pointing to Mangle holding a hunting rifle with a laser pointing at me.

As she commanded I put my both knees down on the cement and still had my hands up high.

She got behind me and put my hands behind my back and tied them down tight.

"Now stay here and don't move." Toy Chicka commanded as she looked at Mangle.

The Mangle gave Chicka the thumbs up and she went to the door to help Freddy with Foxy.

They came out with a struggling Foxy in their arms and they threw her on the sidewalk.

"Don't hurt her you want me not her!" I begged but Freddy looked at me like a dumbass and just punched her in the face.

"Why? you can't do shit niggah." Freddy said while proceeding to kiss her. This made me angry.

I looked around and saw two cars. One full of the old animatronics and one full of the new ones.

"How you meet some of my friends. Come out guys." Freddy commanded.

All the things from my dream came out of that vehicle except the marionette where was he?

"We won John just admit it." Freddy sassed.

"Well I still have a trick up my sleeve Freddy." I say looking down with a grin laughing. I started to transform into my second form. After I completed the transformation I completely shocked everyone. They were paralyzed with fear as I broke from the ropes that tied my arms to my back and I stood.

Mangle fired the first shot of the battle…

***Hope you guys like it I took the time to make it longer instead of splitting it off into parts. But if you have a question PM me.**


	11. A wolf that would never give up

**A wolf that would never give up,**

The bullet landed right next to Dust and made him look at Mangle. She looked at me petrified.

Next thing I was gone in a flash of light. Everyone looked at each other confused but Foxy knew what I was planning.

"Ha that fur fag left the battle like a pussy. Hey Foxy where's your boyfriend now." He said as he was laughing uncontrollably but then he heard a shot fired from the Mangle's gun and heard her scream he knew Dust was there.

He looked up to the roof that Mangle was sniping at to see that she was falling down from the roof with a stab mark to her face. She hit the sidewalk across the street with a thud. All of a sudden Freddy and crew started firing at the roof. Dust was standing there with a soulless look and just laughed as the bullets hit him and they weren't doing anything.

"What the fuck?" Toy Bonnie said "Were hitting him with bullets but they don't have any effect on him."

Then Dust teleported to the street and started walking towards them. Bullets were hitting him left and right but they had no effect on Dust because he was impervious to bullets the only way to kill Dust is to get another Wolf to do it but Wolfs were so rare to find.

He approaches Toy Chicka who was holding Foxy hostage. She looked like she was scared.

"Come any fucking closer and ill blow her head off you fucking fa-"Toy Chicka said but was interrupted by the pain of a knife going in her back. She turned around to her disbelief that Dust was behind her cleaning the oily knife and she fell back gasping and wheezing drooping Foxy at the same time.

I went to Foxy to see if she was alright.

"Foxy are you good did she hurt you?" I ask.

"Yeh right here." She says pointing to her back witch had a slash mark.

I glance over to Toy Chicka trying to crawl away. I teleported right in front of her and with one slice I chopped her head off with a combat knife with no difficulties.

Freddy and Toy Freddy looked at me shocked. They started to run but I teleported in front of them witch made them go in the other direction. But they could not escape each direction they went I teleported in front of them stopping them in their tracks. Then I had enough of this so when I teleported in front of them again I stabbed Toy Freddy in his fat stomach making him bleed oil and it caused him to fall to the ground shutting off in the process.

Freddy scared, teleported away and after he teleported I saw Toy Bonnie in front of me shooting at me but after three bullets that he fired I heard a click from his gun. He was out of ammo and without any second to spare I was in front of him throwing punches at him. But Toy Bonnie could not take any more punches and died right there after the first punch was thrown at him.

I looked down the street to see that the survivors of this terrible massacre were struggling with Foxy to get her in the van. She put up a fight but Freddy who teleported in after I killed Toy Freddy knocked her out then they put her in the van and drive off.

I was soon chasing after them going down the street with incredible speed. I was soon next to the car yelling at them to pull over but soon we were being chased by the police with their red and blue lights and their sirens blazing there were about ten of them. A news helicopter followed the chase.

Then the back of the van door opens to reveal that BB shooting outside the van with is Tommy gun. But he was a horrible shot hitting and killing some police in the process.

I Jump in the van and throw BB out of the car to reveal that Foxy was gaged and tied up being held by Freddy, Bonnie, and Chicka

Chicka and Bonnie were holding guns at Foxy and shouting in unison "Come any closer and we will light her up like a Christmas tree you fucking bitch ass cunt."

After they said that I immediately pulled out my M911 and shot them in unison...

I grabbed Freddy and started to strangle him. He was struggling but I had the better of him and he passed out behind the wheel. I kicked him out of the car through the driver's door. I got behind the wheel and stopped the car and about twenty feet away stopped the police.

I shut off the car and went around back to find Foxy still bound and gagged I untie her and ungag her and I picked her up in my arms.

She woke up to see my face and she nuzzled on my chest knowing she was safe.

I walked up to the police and when they saw me they pointed their guns at me and Foxy and shouted "Drop the Vixen now or we will shoot you. Kidnapper."

I immediately put her on the ground and raised my hands up in the air.

As the police came closer Foxy got up and yelled. "This man is innocent in all this he saved me from certain death buy those motherfuckers."

The group of police who was coming to apprehend me stopped and looked at each other for a long while but then I was struck with a dart witch put me to sleep instantly…

***Well apologies because I uploaded two chapter in one day I just had the idea and I wanted to type it down as soon as possible.**


	12. Jail Bound

**Jail Bound,**

I wake up in a small white room illuminated by a one small light bulb in front of me there's a door with a window above it. I look outside to see more doors down a hall similar to this. I look to the left and I see a guard walk down to my door and look at me.

He opens the door and walks in. He cuffs me and he takes me down to another room that was labeled 'Interrogation room' and he opens the door to reveal a dark mahogany table with two chairs. The guard sits me down and un-cuffs me.

"Stay, The detective will be with you shortly John." The officer says then walks out the door. I look at my hands they weren't paws they were normal hands. I look around the room to see a dark black wall witch was one of those one way windows that they use in those detective/cop shows and to the back of me was a window about the size of the wall it was on.

I heard a click of the door in front of me and the detective stepped in.

He sat down in the chair in front of me and started to talk.

"Well what do we have here?" The detective says while looking at a file. "Wow you will be in the shitter for life for what you did. So tell me why you did this." The Detective looked like he has worked here his whole life with the seriousness in his tone.

"Well they showed up at my door with guns and forced their way in with brute force and kicked us out. They wanted to kill us detective what are we supposed to do just let them kill us. WHAT WOULD YOU DO IN THAT SITUATION?" I say but with an anger to my voice. "They kidnapped my girlfriend and wanted to kill her they wanted me dead. So yeh I killed them. But out of self-defense do you understand that detective."

"Ok but what happened to that boy that was trying to shoot you with a Tommy gun what did you do to that poor boy?" The Detective asked.

"Well I threw him out of the car so what he wanted to kill me and he killed at least ten cops before he got thrown out of the car." I say but the Detective did not believe me like he was stupid or something.

"Well you're lucky that your girlfriend is pregnant or else you would of ben put in the slammer sooner. The Detective admits.

My eyes grow wide and I start to freak out. "What I have a kid on the way. I'm a father this is good news." I say joyfully I would do a little jig but I was in front of the detective so I wouldn't dare to do it or else I would look stupid.

"Yes and you get released today in twenty minutes so you can be with your girlfriend." The Detective says opening the door. "One thing if the baby is a still born you are going straight to the slammer for life you get that. Count your blessings kid or you might end up in a cell with Fang."

I look at him confused. "Who's Fang?"

"Well he was convicted of six murders." The Detective says. "He murdered a fox, bear, bunny, vixen, a male of twenty six, and a yellow bear."

"Well I hope I don't go to jail then so I don't cross paths with that guy." I say nervously.

"Great he doesn't like other male wolves though." The Detective warns

"Well that's great but how did you know I was part wolf?" I ask.

"Well most of us saw the wolf form you were in while you were running after that van." He laughs.

"So can I go now to get my things?" I ask.

"Just go man." The Detective answers back.

I walk down the hall to find the evidence room witch was filled with boxes. I walked up to the woman at the entrance and she handed me a card with my evidence ID number. I walk down the aisles and find my box filled with a Knife, my M911, and car keys. Wait they think the van is mine... Well free van I guess.

I go to the nearest bathroom and change out of my orange prison scrubs and put on my clothes from last week. I put on my shoes and think _still fit man_. Then I walk out of the bathroom into the lobby to see Foxy sitting there waiting for me. She sees me and comes over to me to greet me.

She hugged me with embrace and I embraced her back.

Then she broke the hug and asks "What happened honey did they hurt you?"

"Nah they just asked me questions. So how are you Foxy, how's life sense I was gone?" I ask back.

"Well really depressing but then I discovered I was pregnant with our child so I came down here to bail you out and it worked!" Foxy says hugging me again.

Well it's confirmed that Foxy is pregnant with my wolf child how awesome is that. I went to the store when we got home to get a cigar. I deserved it for the trouble I went through.

I opened the door to see Foxy on the couch lazing around watching TV. She sees me and waves hi. I wave back and went back to our bedroom to smoke the cigar.

Later that night after I smoked my cigar, I came out of the room to see Foxy cooking dinner. She was cooking some steak with mashed potatoes. I don't know how she knew how to make that but really I don't care it was some good looking steak and mashed potatoes. She even set the table and lit some candles. Wow this vixen learns fast.

After she was finished cooking our meal she placed the plate of stake and a plate of mashed potatoes next to each other but leaving a gap to look at me. I got my steak with my fork and placed it on my plate and I got a big spoon full of mashed potatoes and placed it on my plate.

I cut a piece of steak out on my plate and put it in my mouth. it tasted like an explosion in my mouth of awesomeness and mixed with love. I looked at Foxy slowly chew her food like she was enjoying it too.

"Where did you learn how to cook?" I ask after swallow the small piece of steak in my mouth.

"The internet." She answers back putting another piece of steak in her mouth.

"Wow the internet is an awesome place." I say.

(Yes it's awesome because it's filled with nice guys like you who read my story and get immersed in its experiences.)

"Yeh and I found someone is making a story about our little adventures on the internet." Foxy says trying to break the fourth wall.

"So who is this guy?" I ask.

"I think his name is ItalianGod22 or something." Foxy says back.

(Ohh shit paradox is happening worlds are ending kids are dying for this people holy shit I'm blacking out. Tell my mom I love he-)

Ok let's get back to the story…

After we finish dinner I put my dish in the sink after followed by Foxy.

I go to my bedroom to take a nap but once I lie down under the covers I get a knock at the door.

***Plus a shout out to my friend**

**iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3 **

**For letting me use his OC: Fang**

**Fang is featured as one of the main antagonists in iNsAn3's story,**

**FNAF: Foxy in Love**

**Go check it out it's a good story with Love, Romance, and a lot of Action **


	13. Fighting an old friend

**Fighting an old friend,**

I open the door to see Freddy standing outside my door with Bonnie and Chicka.

Freddy looked fine but Bonnie and Chicka had bullet wounds to the face and were still leaking oil.

"What the fuck I thought I killed you guys on that van." I say surprised looking at them they were looking good like nothing happened to them.

"Well you did kill us but we were fixed." Chicka says she was sharpening a meat cleaver just like back at Freddy Fazbear's pizza when she attempted to kill me but I escaped before she could do anything to harm me.

"Oh and when we kill you it's going to be slow and painful and when you die we will rip that fetus out of Foxy and kill it." Bonnie said with evil in his voice… They couldn't do anything about the voice box but it made him creepier so that's a plus for him.

"Who fixed you guys should be dead, I killed you…" I say with astonishment.

"Me." Mangle says jumping in front of them to look at me with her one eye. She still had that slash mark from a few weeks ago.

"What the fuck?" I say in disbelief.

Foxy comes to the door and she sees them and starts to growl. I could feel her rage building up.

"Hi sister. Haven't seen you in a while how's the meat bag treating you?" Mangle asks but gets a growl from Foxy in response.

"Hey vixen calm down." Freddy says while he pulls out a gun and points it at me.

"Woah what the fuck man." I say as I throw up my hands knowing he could shoot me at any time I devised a plan in my mind.

First turn into Dust.

Second fuck them up beyond repair.

Third make sure Mangle doesn't get away.

After I finished by thought I looked back to see Foxy transforming into a Wolf but she kept her normal beautiful crimson red colors and those golden eyes but she was a wolf now.

But out of nowhere she pulled out a sward out of her back. It was a katana but something was off. It has strange markings and they glowed with the golden light like her eyes did.

She lunged at them with full force and stabbed Freddy and ripping him in half with one vertical slice leaving Freddy to fall down with a thud and to bleed on the floor profusely.

Chicka and Bonnie started to run and Foxy chased after them but she was stopped by Mangle who also turned into her second form but pulled out a sword and shield and they started to fight. This distracted Foxy long enough that Bonnie and Chicka left in a newer van.

As I watched that battle between Mangle and Foxy there were clashes and bangs of their swards coming together. I could tell you they were doing well for about the first five minutes but Mangle had the upper hand slashing Foxy left, right, and center creating cuts on her.

Foxy countered by destroying Mangle's shield in two slices and now she was reduced to using her long sward but Foxy got the upper hand and stabbed her through the leg witch made Mangle grope her leg in pain.

As Foxy was about to finish Mangle off but she was tackled by a mysterious grey wolf. The wolf proceeded to punch the defenseless crimson red wolf in the face beating her to a bloody pulp. She passed out during the fight and the wolf was going to finish her off but I turned into my Dust form and proceeded to repeatedly punch the grey wolf in the face knocking him to the ground. This put the grey wolf in a complete utter daze and I proceeded to finish him off by stabbing him in the stomach with Foxy's katana. Killing him in a few stabs I proceeded to go after Mangle but she started to run I could not catch up to her because she was too fast.

I walked back over to the grey wolf and started to put some of his blood on the sidewalk that witch he lie and I put a horizontal line on the floor and I cut myself making me bleed and I took my blood and put intersecting his blood line with a vertical line forming a cross.

_You spill my blood and ill spill yours._ I proceeded to say like it was in my nature.

_You fought hard and well but your time is up._ It felt so natural to say this for some reason.

But after I finished that line the cross started dissolve and the cross wasn't there anymore but then I absorbed the grey wolf's dead body and taking his powers with it.

I wondered what that was about but I just grabbed the crimson red wolf and proceeded to walk inside and placed her on the couch.

I went back to my room and fell asleep.

I woke up a few hours to see a fox was sleeping in my bed and now both of us were in our normal forms. But I wondered why Foxy turns into a wolf isn't a fox. I pondered about that for a few minutes but I heard Foxy rustling around in the bed and she started to wake up.

She looked at me for a few seconds and asked. "Were we dreaming?"

"No." I answer her back "I need to ask you a few questions."

***Well I hoped you liked this chapter and if you did tell me about it. Plus how did you guys like how Foxy had a second form too?**


	14. A Fox That Can Turn Into A Wolf

**A Fox that can turn into a wolf,**

**(Lemon Warning)**

"Uh why can you turn into a wolf aren't you a fox?" I ask befuddled at the fact that she can turn into one.

"Yes but I'm put under the same curse that you're in John." Foxy answers back.

"Curse? What curse?" I ask more confused than ever.

"The curse of **Bagdad**. It's a common curse in our species but it can be repelled by one true loves marriage on a night of a full moon at high midnight." Foxy says explaining.

"So we have to marry for our second forms to go away basically." I say trying to be right.

She nods at me to signify that I was right.

"Here I will do it now." Foxy says while a glow admits from her body and she started to grow taller and she got a bigger snout. Her tail went from a bushy fox tail to a long seemingly more bushy tail.

OH and dam she looked hot I felt my crotch warm up a slight bit. She slim body and that ASS man it's always that ass. I did not care about the tits because they were that same size as her ass. Big, plump, and round.

"Wait you can turn into your form when you aren't angry?" I ask.

"Yeh its easy man just let it happen." Foxy replied back.

I thought about it for a minute and then it happened I started to transform into Dust.

"So Fo-"I was interrupted by Foxy kissing me on the lips.

She broke from the kiss and said "My name is Ash. When I'm in this from call me Ash." Ash said going back to the kiss.

I broke from the kiss and asked "How's the baby doing?"

"It's fine. So can we mate again? I loved it getting it as Foxy but I want to see how I like it as Ash." She asks letting out a blush.

I walk over to the bedroom and signaled her to follow with my finger. She came running in at full speed and tackled me and threw me on the bed.

She kissed me on the lips but I started to lick her neck and she let out a quiet moan. She went down to unzip my pants and pulled them down. My heart was beating really fast but she didn't really care all she wanted was my big fat Richard in her mouth and she wanted it now.

**Bonnie's POV,**

Me and Chicka get back to the Pizzeria around noon to see our boss standing there with a pissed off look.

"Where's Freddy and the rest of them they needed to start an hour ago." The Manager asks.

"Well Foxy is at John's house staying there and we can't get her back because John turns into a wolf and almost kills all of us. We are the last survivors of the last attack." Chicka says putting down the meat cleaver.

"Now we got to use the Box guys it's the only way." The Manager says with a frown on his face holding the big box that was playing the Pop goes the weasel on mass repeat.

"Yes! We can certainly win this time." I say with a cheerful tone.

"Ok we can use it tomorrow just go in there and entertain the kids before I get shut down." The Manager commanded while pointing to the door.

After he did that Chicka and I walked back inside the familiar place and started our jobs back up again.

**John's POV,**

After a good solid hour I filled Ash's asshole with warm skeet and she moaned really loud as it shout up her rectum and back out after I took my Richard out of her asshole.

Now I and she were kissing now after I finished. We were kissing like there were no tomorrow.

After twenty minutes of kissing she got off me and wanted to take a shower. She opened the door and left to go to the bathroom.

I lied on the bed proud of myself again. I loved that feeling like I did something. Something very good.

Well an hour later Ash came out of the shower with a towel rapped around her body covering up moistly her chest all the way down to her leg area.

"Well that was awesome." I say "You were great Ash."

"Yes, it made me feel so dam good I want it again." She says while jumping on me.

Well so I don't make this a lemon only chapter all I'm going to say that they did it twelve times and Ash AKA as Foxy climaxed all those times they did it and Dust just loved giving it to her so much after they were done he slipped into a nice restful slumber. Followed by Ash.

***Well I ran out of ideas this chapter so hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Oh and plus I need a cover page for my sequel so if you are a good artist and want your art to be on my cover page for the sequel to this please PM me the picture and tell me why you want it so badly to be the cover page. **


	15. A Fight With A Toy

**A Fight with a Toy,**

I and Ash or Foxy because she returned to her normal form were sleeping peacefully as two babies when we heard a knock at the door. I got out of the bed and grabbed my M911 just to be safe if it wasn't another attack by Freddy and gang and put it in my pocket.

When I opened the door I looked around and I did not see anyone but I saw a big box witch was yellow and had red stripes it was playing that song when you wind up the box and the thing pops out when it finished. I brought the box inside and set it in the living room.

The song just ended when I left to go back to bed and I heard another song play. This time it was faster. After that song finished a puppet popped out and with his arms in a crucifix formation he looked like the thing from my dream but I shrugged it off like it was nothing ad decided to go back to bed.

But as I was going to shut the door I was tackled to the floor Randy Orton style buy the creature that was popped out the box. I fell with a large thud witch made Foxy jump out of bed.

The thing started to punch me multiple times on the floor. I started to bleed in the mouth and get a little dazed but as he was about to deliver the final blow to knock me out Foxy pushed him out of the way and helped me up.

I spit out the blood and charged at the thing and attempted to make my fist collide with his face but he dodged it and countered it with two harder punches. I pulled out my M911 and started to shoot it at him but somehow he was dodging those too and kicked me in the gut witch made me cough more blood.

Foxy charged at him and made a few hard punches at him but he took them like they were nothing and punched Foxy so hard she went flying out the window.

I turned into Dust and started to punch him. They were of some use but he just punched me and sent me flying outside the door into the sidewalk.

He walked outside with a kitchen knife and tried to stab be but Foxy shot him in the arm with the M911 that flew out the window with her. He groped his arm in pain while I got up and threw him to the ground and started kicking him in the head and curb stomped him in the process knocking him out cold.

I went over to see how Foxy was doing. She wasn't looking too bad with some minor bruising but she could heal from those in a few days.

But my condition was worse, I had a broken nose and two black eyes. I got road rash from being thrown from my house and landing on the sidewalk and sliding towards the street.

"Hey Foxy do you know him?" I ask.

"Well Freddy and his friends call him Marionette. He was the next best fighter after me. But I was smarter than him…" She says back.

After she finishes the Marionette got up and ran towards us charging with his fist aimed at me and I charged back with the kitchen knife that he had and I stabbed him as us two crossed paths. As I pulled the knife out of him he disappeared.

"What a pussy." I said out loud so if he was near he would hear me..

"Well he's probably back at the pizzeria." Foxy says as she enters the house. "Let's just go to bed now its two in the morning."

"Ok." I say following her.

**Mr. Fazzbear's POV,**

The Marionette appeared in my office with a stab wound to his stomach and a bullet wound to his arm.

"So did you get them?" I ask.

"No I was just about to kill the human but the fox came and saved him. But I punched her out the window and the human out the door and I was about to finish him again but the fox shot me in the arm and the human curb stomped me and knocked me out for a few but I came back and charged at him but he had a knife and stabbed me in the stomach and I teleported here." He answers back.

I slam my fist on my desk angrily. "Well you are going back there and this time you will command an army. I repaired the broken ones and made them stronger." I say trying to keep my cool.

"How strong?" He asks.

"You will see in the future but know this… We will have that Vixen and that Human dead you hear me that." I say in a commanding tone.

"Yes sir." He says suiting me with his good arm. "I'll make sure that the Human and the Vixen heads are on pikes on top of the Pizzeria by Halloween."

***well sorry again for such a short chapter but I'll be releasing some more chapters tomorrow but until then thanks for reading chapter 15.**


	16. The Backup

**The Backup,**

**John's POV**

I get a phone call and I answer it. It's Mr. Fazzbear making threats at me.

"Watch tonight when we come over again we will win and this time no surrendering we will just pop your face in with an Assault Rifle." Mr. Fazzbear yells into the phone.

"Well expect more than me and Foxy tonight you FAG. Why don't you just come over yourself we will treat all of you guests to HOT LED TO YOUR FACE with a side of ROTTING IN A LANDSLIDE." I scream and slam the phone down in the hang-up position. But then I pick it up and dial one of my friends.

"Yo Jerry you still in the gang because I need help." I say into the phone

"Yep just tell me where and when and I'll have the boys there in a few." Jerry says back.

"Here and now." I say excitedly not knowing that the Marionette was bringing a small army behind him.

"How many?" Jerry asks.

"All, we need all this is going to be a big fight." I say back.

Jerry had an army too but they weren't as trained as the Marionette's. The Marionette has a trained them to have the best accuracy ever even with the RPG's they were going to use on the one lone wolf and the fox. But what the Marionette did not know that John had an army backing him up. An army of one thousand. (Yes I know that's small but if I made it to about twenty thousand that would be too OP).

Jerry and some of his army showed up by noon and John discussed the plan.

"Well we have two sides we could be attacked on so we will be putting anti vehicular explosives on each side of the street. But we need to set them up at eleven at night so we don't have a civilian car exploding all the bombs." I say briefing all the generals in the room all five of them plus some of the soldiers that wanted to come.

"But when will they start attacking?" One of the generals asked.

"Well if I know them well and I do. Probably around midnight or thirty after." I say.

"Well that gives us twelve hours to get set up. Now get to work." I say as they get up out of their chairs and start to bark orders in the radio.

After an hour passes the street becomes an army outpost with people coming from helicopters to Humvees. Solders piled out of the vehicles with expert timing putting the charges in the right places and solders getting in their places it was great….

A few hours later around five.

"Well we are all set up and ready what are you orders?" Jerry says as I look over the map of my street on my desk...

"Well just wait at those positions until they come... Then we will fight until one side emerges from the rubble and becomes conquer of this fight." I say rubbing my hands maniacally.

"Ok we will wait for a hundred years if we have too." Jerry says with a reassuring voice.

**Six hours later: 11:00 Pm,**

"Charges set?" Jerry yells into a radio.

"Yes sir." The radio answers back.

"Well get ready they will be here in an hour sharp." Jerry commands.

After he says this he hears a roar of footsteps going to every witch direction.

So now you are probably wondering what the plan man? WHATS THE PLAN? Well I'll tell you, calm down. So basically it's an ambush triggered by explosions on each end of the street. The explosives would go off and spook the Animatronics enough to have at least three hundred people pop out from the cover of their roofs and start to take potshots at them. Then the foot mobiles on the ground will come out of hiding and start firing at them too. If all goes as planned they would not know what hit them and they would lose instantly because they would be taking fire from all sides.

But back to the story.

**Time Jump to 12:00,**

The clock hit twelve and I and Foxy clocked our guns ready for the worst. We were mostly worried that we would lose all of our guys because of the other animatronics and how powerful they can get at times of battle…

But that thought was distracted by a whirring of vehicles coming down the street. Wait what I thought the Marionette was only coming probably with Chicka or Bonnie but not with twelve Humvees filled with animatronics with mini-guns attached to them.

I heard the cars come to a stop and I heard familiar footsteps come towards the house… It was Mr. Fazzbear I recognized him by looking out the window.

"Ok we brought our army now where's yours?" He yells into a megaphone.

He waited a few minutes and said finally. "Ha what a lie you told us John now come out now and we will make this quick."

"Now." I whispered into the raido.

The explosives went off and made Mr. Fazzbear and the others confused.

"Ha nice fireworks show now come out and figh-." He was interrupted by a gunshot witch killed one of the Humvee mini-gunners.

A battle cry was heard from the human army while they all started firing at the helpless animatronics down below.

***Well how did you like that chapter some good guys for once?**

**Shout outs and Thanks to,**

**RegularPsycho13**

**Isis0107**

**Welcome to the family. You famous writers..**


	17. Human Vs Robot

**Human VS Robot,**

The humans started firing from all sides witch made the Animatronics nervous and they returned fire at the humans.

"Shit they got us pinned from all sides." One of the animatronics screamed into the radio before he got a face full of led from a M16.

There were bullets ringing everywhere you would go deaf form this fight but the humans didn't care. They only cared about was winning..

Left right and center the animatronics were dropping like flies from the various gun fire. Only a few humans died because one lucky shot from a animatronic that made a gas tank explode witch when a house caught on fire.

John and Foxy were in the battle too. John was manning a Mini-gun on his roof while Foxy gave him cover fire with her Dungerov. More and more robots dropped with each minute passing the humans thought that they won but that's not the case.

The Animatronics got smarter than the humans and found out how the

humans were getting on the roofs and started to take them over one by one. Soon the Animatronics gained control of the roofs and started to flank the humans that were on the ground. The humans had no choice and to start to use whatever explosives they had to get those robots off the roof.

They even hijacked the Humvees so they could use their Mini-Guns to aid in their cause. This worked but only for a little while because the Humans ran out of ammo on the Humvees after a few minutes. Killing some of the animatronics and taking back some of the roofs the humans regained their fighting chance tenfold by slowly regaining the flank on the animatronics forcing them to be on the ground.

The humans nulled them down from a three thousand to one thousand in one hour.

But the animatronics killed off half of the human force in thirty minutes with their accurate aim plus their X-ray vison witch only worked on everything except cement. So you would see the problem with this because they would see them coming before the battle starts but they were too stupid to use it before the battle so that's why they were takin by surprise by the trap.

"Fuck we are losing people." The Marionette says into one of the radio "What do we do Fazzbear? We will need to pull out anytime because they are getting closer by the minute."

And that was true the humans were pushing up the street by brute force killing every robot they saw with their shotguns basically walking down the street looking like Rambo with their red bandanas and buff figure it was a deadly combination and they looked good doing it.

"Fuck we need a plan B." The Marionette yells into the radio as he heard human footsteps come towards his command vehicle.

"Ok sending them now." Mr. Fazzbear says into the radio trying to calm the puppet down.

The humans basically got rid of all of the animatronics in two hours and they were right up the Marionette's doorstep surrounding the vehicle guns aimed and poised for the kill. They were trying to get him to come out peacefully but he wouldn't come out of the armored vehicle.

John and Foxy soon joined up on them and they all started to place charges on the car to try to scare him out of it but to no avail he did not budge.

Thirty minutes has passed and he hasn't moved outside of the mobile bunker. The humans still waited for his appearance but he was still in his little pussy shack waiting for his "Backup" that he was going to get.

After an hour passed the humans started to graffiti his car with offensive emblems like Swastikas and others that I would not say because I don't want to offend anyone.

"I have been waiting for nearly two hours and my plan B hasn't come yet I'm a little worried that they will blow me up if you don't get them here soon." The Marionette whispers into his radio.

"Give me about a few more minutes I need to fit them up with the gear required to kill about five hundred humans a wolf and a fox so calm your tits until it arrives." Mr. Fazzbear says while welding is heard in the background.

"Ok I trust you. But five minutes that's it or else I'm going to pull out and come home." The Marionette says loosing full faith in him.

The humans were having a full blown victory party over this. They were burning some of the dead lifeless robot body's. Drinking until they couldn't have enough. John and Foxy were doing something by themselves (Don't ask me just deal with it).

But the marionette was sulking all by himself alone in his car waiting for the backup that he needed so desperately to help him win the battle and kill John and Foxy until he heard a roaring of helicopter engines that signified that there were reinforcements coming. As he looked out the window he saw a military grade A Black Hawk land in back of them and the doors swung open and he saw four Animatronics step out looking more armored than any Animatronic that he ever saw. It was the four original models Foxy, Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy. As they stepped out of the helicopter all the humans diverted their eyes away from the armored car and too the four looking at them with watchful eyes making sure that they would no start shit.

Foxy looked like a mecha on overdrive with one of his eyes glowing red and some of his endoskeleton showing but he was looking like more of a terminator. Plus he is a boy the girl is with John.

Everyone shared the terminator endoskeleton but not with the mini-guns that the terminators came with they were empty handed.

Freddy looked like more of a badass with his back and red suit on looking like a Mobster but we all know that Fazzbear is not an Italian last name and a fedora holding a tommy gun in his hand.

Bonnie looked like he was trough hell and back with him looking more broken than the last time I saw him but his terminator head was showing and that's what scared the humans the most.

Lastly Chicka looked more like herself but stronger. I think Mr. Fazzbear ran out of money before he got to her.

John and Foxy (the girl version) had just finished whatever they were doing around the corner when they saw the new Animatronics standing there while the Humans were pointing everything they had at them.

"What the fuck." Foxy says to John

"I don't know babe I think they are just staring at us." John says to her back scaired.

But then out of nowhere the armored car just started and drove off and the new Animatronics charged at them and the Humans just fired at them but they were taking bullets like bullet sponges and they were still running but they were stopped in their tracks.

By a red and black wolf. 


	18. Final Stand (Dust Vs Male Foxy)

**The Final stand (Male Foxy),**

**Dust's POV**

I was standing there staring at them and they were staring back at me with their soulless eyes they stood there waiting for me to make my first move. Then I saw come out from the group of Animatronics with a shotgun and said "Hey why don't you meet my latest models. They are called Kill Dust (Very original). Or K.D for short will stop at nothing till you and Foxy are dead."

"Well it's going to take a lot more than tin cans with decorations to kill me." I say. "But hey ill make it easy I will let you get the first punch."

The male Foxy walked towards me and punched me and sent me flying in the air and he teleported in the air and punched me down to the ground and made a crater. I got up and just brushed it off like it was nothing and I punched him in the face and he went flying out of the crater. I soon teleported out and next to him and I went to deliver a final blow he moved out of the way and kicked me to the side I fell to the floor and he walked towards me and put is foot on my chest and started to press down. I couldn't breathe he was trying to crush my lungs but then out of nowhere Foxy (the girl one) came and tackled him out of the way and helped me up.

"Are you ok?" she asks while turning into Ash.

"Yeh, I am fine. Me and you fighting them one last time because we are going to finally kill that fucking owner Foxy." I say hugging her.

"Ok are we gunna fight or we just going to have a hug fest?" The male Foxy says.

"Well." I say teleporting in-front of him and punching him in the face. "Is that what you wanted you prey. I hunt people like you down for a living."

He laughs and counters it by kicking me in the face and it sends me flying a few yards. But then Ash teleports behind him and stabs him in the back and he lets out a screech of pain and he turns around and scratches her with his pirate hook. A slash mark is visible on her face and she punches him a few times and finishes with a kick witch sends him flying my way and I catch him and I throw him in the crater.

He gets up and teleports in front of me and delivers a few hard blows to my face but I blocked some and counter it back with me punching him in the gut. He gropes his gut in pain and I elbow him to the ground and I point a gun at him. But he teleports behind me and kicks me to the ground and starts to kick me multiple times to the chest and head. But Ash teleports behind him and grabs him and turns him towards her and she upper-cuts him and sends him flying and helps me up.

We both teleport to him and he gets up a little dazed but he went back to fighting going after Ash he punches her in the face a few times and kicks her in the gut witch sends her to the ground in pain. This made me angry and I went to him and pulled out my dagger and grabbing him and stabbing him repeatedly in the back and then after I thought he had enough I slammed him to the ground and let the fucker bleed.

The male fox still had some fight in him because he got up and charged at me and gave me a blow to my snout and made it bleed. I wiped it from my nose and stabbed him in the gut witch made him cough up a lot of oil and he backed away and said.

"Hey pussy no knife that's unfair." The male fox teased.

"Hey retard why you don't use your hook instead of ruining my fun you fucking liberal." I teased back.

He nods in agreement and he turns his left hand into a hook and his right hand into a long blade.

Ash passed me her katana witch in my hands glowed a light blue.

The male Foxy charged at me with his blade and I charged at him with my katana. When we both crossed paths we both sliced at each other and when the slashing stopped I came out without any marks on my body anywhere but Foxy is a different story. He had slash marks everywhere on his chest and stomach and a stab wound in his left leg witch made him kneel down in pain. I went to deliver the final stab when I heard a gunshot ring the air. It was Mr. Fazzbear who fired a shot into Ash's arm and she groped her arm in pain.

I put the sward right inside the male fox's head and went over to Mr. Fazzbear who didn't know that I was behind him and stabbed him in the leg witch made him fall to the ground in pain.

I went over to finish him but the male Foxy teleported and grabbed him and teleported back to the group of Animatronics witch were watching and they just laughed.

"Ohh my god did he just defend his wife or something." Chicka laughed.

"Oh that was funny did you see the look on his face when our boss shot him he looked like he was going to cry." Freddy said laughing the most out of the group.

"Let's get out of here while Dust mourns over his loss." Bonnie says going towards the helicopter. "He will fight a little better tomorrow. Come on it's almost six."

After he finished they walked over to the Black hawk and took off with the wounded Mr. Fazzbear flipping off Dust as he got in the chopper.

I went back to the injured Ash and she was ok she wasn't hurt that bad but she was only grazed with the single slug shot passing the side of her arm. But Ash was knocked out from shock and she was fast asleep.

"Si cazzo si pagherà per questo è frocio e quando ti trovo malato si uccide a sangue freddo e appendere la testa su una picca per tutti da vedere" I say under my breath. "Allora io merda sul collo e ti fanno bere il mio piscio."

After I got that out of my system I took Ash and went home…

***Well here's a challenge I made those quotes in Italian so whoever can translate it will get a shootout in the next chapter…**


	19. Final Stand (Dust Vs Male Foxy part 2)

**The Final Stand Part 2 (Dust vs. Male Foxy Pt.2)**

***This is the end of the first story a sequel is on the way.**

It was a few days later after the fight we had with the male Foxy and our lives were good. Ash recovered from the wound just fine but she couldn't move her arm as much but she was still fighting on.

We both stayed in our forms for a while the sleeping effect didn't do anything but I was glad to be in the Dust form I could see that Ash felt the same but we were waiting for that stupid male fox to show up at our doorstep any minute so we can fucking murder him.

"I just can't wait." Says Ash brandishing her sward in a mirror.

"Yeh maybe he has kids so we can kill him right in front of them." I say trying to keep my cool so I wouldn't laugh but it was too hard so I did it anyway.

"You sick fuck, but I like it." Ash says back as she joins in on the laughter.

**Male Foxy's POV,**

"Ok Jr. what are you going to do when you see that wolf tonight?" I ask

"Gut him like a fish and fuck his girlfriend." My son answers.

"Ok the gut him like a fish part is good but I thought we agreed on me fucking his girlfriend." I say joking.

"I know dad but it's my 18th birthday and I am still a virgin." He says with a sad tone.

"Just stop complaining and get ready for tonight." I say pushing my son out of the room.

**Dust's POV around 10:00 Pm,**

Well it's almost time and we knew what we needed to do when he showed up. Beat the shit out of him enough that he will cry and bleed and then when he is dying just leave him there to rot...

**Time jump to midnight (Dust's POV still),**

The clock struck midnight and we were waiting… We were waiting for that male fox to show up on our doorstep so we can finally kill him so we can get on with our life… But then we heard a knock at our door.

I looked outside and saw a familiar face. It was that fox at the door waiting with a shotgun outside. With another fox with him. We came to the conclusion that he was his son because they were talking about something outside and he was calling him dad. So I opened the door and saw him pointing his shotgun at me.

"Get the fuck down." The adult male fox commanded.

"Nah ill stand." I sad sarcastically back at him.

"Ill blow you away if you don't do as I say you fuck." He screamed but then he was grabbed by Ash who teleported behind him and I punched him in the stomach and he fell to the floor.

Soon as I finished Foxy's son pulled out a dagger and stabbed Ash's leg and she knelt down in pain and he was about to finish her off but I superman punched him across the street witch knocked him out cold. But then Foxy got up and punched me across the street and I landed next to the smaller fox witch was fast asleep snoring.

I got up and charged at him. Now my eyes were blood red with rage because I saw Ash hurt. I punched the male fox twice as hard as before and he went flying through my house and a few others but he got up and started to run at me but as he tried to punch me I caught his fist and snapped it off like a twig. He fell to the ground and grabbing the stump that was his hand but he laughed. A sward came in place of his hand and he jumped up and started swinging but with my twitch reaction timing I grabbed my dagger and I blocked the incoming blows from his sword. Then I countered by teleporting behind him and kicking him through the same houses and back to my street. I walked slowly out of my house to see him struggling to stand but I just went up to him and picked him up by the neck and started to stab him repeatedly in the stomach. I dropped the fox to see him coughing a lot of oil. He could not stand anymore because the pain in his stomach was so intense.

I put my dagger to his neck and said. "Any last words?"

The fox just spat some oil at me and said before releasing his last breath. "I will get my revenge not now but someday."

The male fox had died and I looked up to see the son sobbing.

I went up to him and patted him on the back.

"I know how it feels. When you lose someone that you love." I say trying to cheer the male fox's son up.

"NO YOU DON'T YOU JUST KILLED MY FATHER LIKE HE WAS GAME. SLOUGHTERD HIM LIKE A HORSE IN A GLUE FACTORY." The son shouted witch startled Ash up from her pain induced kneel to limp over to us.

"Well your father was a bad man and we needed to kill him." Ash says joining the conversation.

But the small fox just ran away with tears flowing down his cheek.

I go up to the dead fox on the road and started to close his dead eyes and I said something in Italian

"_Resto in peice volpe tuo tempo è ora di riposo." _I say closing his eyes and leaving him there.

Me and Ash walked in my house and looked at the damage.

"Well we better start getting the spackle." I say smiling.

"Yeh lets." Ash says limping over to the medical box that I kept in the closet.

***Well guys its ben a long journey but I got to end this story here but don't feat there's a sequel coming out soon so hold on to your paints. **


End file.
